Raymond Jedson
The Rise and Fall of a New Legend He was just out of training. Eager... confident... everything a new soldier is expected to be. Raymond Jedson was as bright-eyed as they come. His ambition was clear. Lead the Alliance to victory. Thats all there was to it. Nothing would go wrong as long as he remained vigilant.... right? Jedson was regarded by many to be a prodigy with a sword. He understood the ins and outs of a longsword, could dismantle his opponents in a few quick strikes, and could assemble his own so fast one would think he was simply polishing it. He attributed his skill to his heritage. His father, Larath Deno'veil, now deceased, was a ranger, as skilled with a sword as his ears were pointy ((His father was the elf)). Larath had the luck to be trained in the sword alongside venerable figures like Nathanos Marris, and even learned from Sylvanas, before her unfortunate incident. His mother, on the other hand, was a warrior, though the term is used loosely here. The way Jedson's mother fought was akin to an orcish blademaster, which would make sense, since her master was in fact a blademaster, and a kind one at that, for how often do orcs teach outside their race? During training Jedson rose through the ranks fast, until he was assigned to The Stormwind Guard, led by Colonel Lemartes and Major Alndar, at the time, where he became a field scout, and one of the most decorated engineers. Jedson once again rose through the ranks, until he found himself as a lieutenant. Things were going well, until he recieved a warning that detailed the future slaughter of his family (Names not located). Eager to find the source of this mysterious note, Jedson set off on his own to The Slaughtered Lamb, where the note was sent from. Jedson went alone, and filled with rage, which was his undoing. Members of The Cult of the Damned surrounded him, and he was over-taken. The last happy thought he had was that his family was safe, and that he would now rejoin the Light. Of course, The Cult had other plans. The Rebirth of an Old Legend "I am a monster." His first thoughts upon being raised as a puppet to the Lich King. He knew what he was the moment his eyes opened. But unlike the others raised to do the bidding of Arthas, he was in control of his own thoughts. The first thing he did was escape the Eye of Archerus, and learn to hone his new abilities. What he discovered was far beyond the imagination of most Death Knights. Through the intense experimentation on his part, he developed three techniques that incorporated Death Knight abilities. The first was based on the concept of Blood, the name of which was "The Martyr's Embrace." It was a technique used to take others wounds from them, and in turn, inflict them on the caster, effectively acting as a healing spell. The Death Knight would experience the wound taken from the target, but would quickly regenerate, as most Death Knights do. The second technique, based on Frost, was known as "Ice Stalker". This ability created columns of ice that erupted from beneath the target, and encased them. It was useful for detaining enemies or creatures. The final technique was known as "Death's Pocket", which creates a hammerspace that the caster may store items in, and draw items from. This enabled them to have whatever tools they needed at whatever location required them. With these techniques, Jedson rejoined the Guard, and taught them to the new Death Knights that joined the ranks. Jedson however has dissappeared lately, and the only one who might know where he is would be his disciple, Rezan Scorpius. Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Death Knight Category:Human